Cookie dough and Mulan
by ArmyLilSis
Summary: Tasha starts dating Drake, who's known for cheating and using girls. Kendall is not happy about this, he doesn't want Tasha to get hurt. Sorry for the sucky summary.. T to be safe. ONESHOT


Hey! To make up for not posting in a while, I will post a few one-shots. This one-shot is dedicated and inspired by my close friend Tasha. She is amazing and she can blackmail me like there is no tomorrow! Anyways, this would've been up sooner if it didn't delete it all when I tried to save it. And Tasha, look out for a few inside jokes. xD

Still don't own them.

* * *

_Kendall's POV_

I sighed as I looked down at my phone. All Tasha ever talks about is Drake. It's always Drake this, Drake that, Wouldn't Drake make a perfect husband or what? Well maybe not that last one.. She's only known him for like a month and she's fallen for him. Why can't she see what she has right in front of her? I felt my phone vibrate. Great, another stupid message about Drake. I unlocked my phone and saw that the message was actually from Logan. The message read _Hey, did she tell you?_ I didn't know what he was talking about so I replied with _Tell me what? _After what seemed like forever, Logan sent one last message. All it said was Don't check_ Facebook. _I wasn't sure if I wanted to or not, but I decided that it's something big if Logan won't tell me. I got up from my bed and walked over to my desk. I opened my laptop and logged on. I went to Facebook, and the first thing on my news feed says _Tasha Greem now in a relationship with Drake McNeil. _I felt my heart shatter. I've liked Tasha since I met her. At least I somewhat approved of her past boyfriends, they didn't have a reputation of using girls.

My door suddenly opened and the guys came running in. "I told you we would get here after he read it!" Logan exclaimed. Carlos took my laptop and put it on my desk. "Are you okay?" James asked sympathetically. I shook my head no and I put my head in my hands. "It'll be fine buddy." Logan said soothingly. The guys agreed and all started saying different things to comfort me. I just wanted to be alone right now. "Guys." I said, but they ignored me. "Guys!" I raised my voice, but they still ignored me. "Guys!" I exclaimed. I finally got their attention. "Yes?" They asked simultaneously. "Can I just be alone? I need some time for myself." "You sure?" Carlos asked as they got up to leave. I nodded. "Alright, but remember if you need anybody to talk to, we'll be here." Logan said. "Thanks guys" I told them as they left.

After they left I sat in my room, trying to figure out what to do. My mom is on a week long business trip, so I can go anywhere. Katie is at a friend's house and I have to pick her up in a few hours. After contemplating what to do, I finally grabbed my hockey sticks, and my duffle bag with all my gear. I went to my navy 2014 Camaro convertible and put my stuff in the back seat. I got in and started down the road. After driving for a few minutes I decided that it was to quiet. I turned on the radio and Drive by Incubus was on. God I love this song. After driving for a few minutes I finally got to the rink. I walked in and was greeted by Steve, the owner of the rink. "Ah, Mister Knight, how's your mom?" he asked. "She's doing good, on a business trip right now." I replied. "That's good. Tell little Katie I say hi." he told me while going over to a costumer. "Yes sir." I said as I walked over to my locker. I opened it and grabbed my skates. I put them on and put the rest of my stuff in my locker. I grabbed my lucky hockey stick and a puck and made my way over to the ice. Not many people were here today, only a few couples. I stepped onto the ice. I skated a few laps to warm up. After I warmed up, I skated towards the net. As I made my to the net, I picked up speed and shot the puck into the net. I went and retrieved the puck. I shot the puck in the net a few more times and decided to skate some laps. I put my hockey stick by the net. I skated around the rink a few times when I saw a new couple step onto the rink. As I skated closer to them, I saw that there was a very familiar brunette in this couple. I heard her laugh, and I immediately recognized her. It was Tasha and _him. _God I hope the don't see me. I quickly put my hood over my head and skated past them as fast as I could. I grabbed my stick and my puck and got off the ice. I threw my skates in my locker and I looked up to see them leaning in for a kiss. I grabbed my duffel and slid on my shoes. I slammed my locker a little too hard and some heads turned my way. "What's his problem?" Drake asked a little too loudly. I had to bite my tongue while I stormed out.

_Tasha's POV_

"What's his problem?" Drake, my wonderful new boyfriend asked. He was referring to some guy who just slammed his locker and just stormed out of here. "Who knows babe." I replied. For some reason he looked very familiar. Maybe I know him from somewhere. My mind swam with thought for a few minutes until it was disrupted by Drake. "Hey babe, who's that Knight kid you're such good friends with?" he asked. "Oh, you mean Kendall. We're just friends, that's it. Nothing to worry about." I replied. "Okay, well I don't want you hanging out with him without me around, understood?" he told me. "Why? He's just a friend, don't get jealous." I told him, not wanting to cause any drama between them. "Because I said so. If I catch you with him I will dump you faster than that dude was skating. Okay?" He said, sounding a little aggressive. I was shocked by what he just said, and all I could do was nod. "Good to see we are on the same page." Drake said while kissing me roughly.

_Two days later at school_

_Rrrrrrring! _Thank god. It was finally time for lunch, my favorite part of the day. This is the only part of the day that I don't get to see Drake, he has a different lunch period as him. As I entered the outside courtyard, I saw my crazy, amazing best friend Bridget who was sitting with the guys. I snuck up behind her and whispered, "Stop staring at Logan, you're sooooo obvious." She turned around, bright red and exclaimed, "Shut. Up. Tasha. Candace. Greem." She turned back and the guys looked confused. "Umm are we missing something?" Kendall asked. "Noo..." Bridget and I unconvincingly said at the same time. They eyed us suspiciously. Bridget turned to me, went to say something but closed her mouth. I gave her a weird look, and she nudged her glasses up. That meant we need to text. I looked down at my phone and saw I already had a message from her that read:

_Wats up with u and Kendork? U 2 used 2 b close but u havnt been spending time since you started going out with drake. Kenny misses u, i can tell. I can c it n his eyes. Did drake tell u u cant? He has that reputation. Plzzzzz tell me!_

I was amazed with how quick she got that to me. Then again, she does have her keyboard memorized and she types really fast. I quickly replied with:

_Why whatever do u mean? There's nothing different with us... and maybe Drake did... heeeey... _

After she read that, she stood up and announced "We will be right back, Tasha has to go... plant a tree...yeah.." She pulled me away from the table and drug me away from the guys. "Bridget what are you doing?!" I exclaimed. "I didn't think you would want to talk about this in front of people!" she stated. "What about them?!" I whined while motioning to a small group of people standing my a nice tree. "Don't worry about them, they won't pay attention to us. But what's up with you and Derek? Tell me. Now." She demanded. I took a breath and started, "Well Drake told me he would brake up with me if I hung out with Kendall without him around. Lunch is different though, Drake is in class so I don't have to worry about it." "Tasha! Why don't you break up with him? He's a control freak!" She cried out. "Well.." I started but was interrupted with, "Don't give me any bull Tasha." "You're right Bridget. I'll talk to Drake later okay?" "Fine."

_Later_

I just texted Drake telling him I was coming over and all he said was "_K_" I got in my car and drove to his house. The ride to his house was quiet and uneventful. I got to his house and knocked on his door. After waiting for five minutes I knocked again. After waiting another five minutes, I tried the door. It was unlocked so I made my way inside. Once I was in, I saw Drake making out with Heather Longston, the most popular girl in school. I gasped, getting their attention. "Babe, it's not what it looks like!" Drake said trying to explain. "No.. It's over." I declared. I stormed out of the house and got in my car. I sent Kendall a quick text saying "I'm coming over." I quickly drove to his house.

When I got to his house he opened the door before I could knock. His face softened when he saw I was crying. "What's wrong Tash?" He asked using my nickname that he gave me in second grade. "W-w-we b-b-broke up-p-p." I stammered.

_Kendall's POV _

"W-w-we b-b-broke up-p-p." Tasha stammered. I didn't know what to feel. I was beyond angry that Drake broke her heart, and relived that she wasn't dating him anymore. I pulled her in for a hug and we stayed like that for a few minutes. When we pulled away from the hug I asked "Are you okay?" Tasha sniffled and admitted, "No. I caught him cheating on me with Heather Longston! I mean her out of all people!" I noticed that she started crying again. I pulled her in for another hug. "I know what you need!" I announced leading her to our living room. "Now sit and don't move a muscle." I instructed. I ran to our kitchen and grabbed a jug of chocolate chip cookie dough and two spoons. I ran back to the living room and put Mulan in the dvd player. I sat down and handed Tasha a spoon. She shook her head and chuckled. "You really do know me Kendall." She said with a smile.

* * *

_Epilogue_

Kendall and Tasha ended up dating all through high school and got married. As for Drake, his family moved to Alaska and nobody heard from him since. Bridget and Logan finally started going out. Carlos got engaged to Alexa and James was living the single life.

* * *

How'd you like it? The ending could've been better but I suck at endings haha. The names mentioned are all made up by my twisted imagination so I'm sorry if you know any one with those names. Reviews are amazing to get by the way! *hint hint* To emoprincess16 I will start working on it soon! :) Anyways, thanks for reading! -ArmyLilSis


End file.
